


Welcome to Womenhood

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Divorce, Drama & Romance, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Interracial Relationship, Lapdance, Lesbian Sex, Massage, Multi, Strap-Ons, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - F/F/F, whorehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue Storm and Reed Richards are divorcing, seeking comfort Sue goes to a hip, new lesbian whorehouse called Womenhood, where she meets and falls for a worker there named Jean Grey. Will Susan be able to find the happiness that has eluded her for so long?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Welcome to Womenhood**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

_Sue Storm and Reed Richards are divorcing, seeking comfort Sue goes to a hip, new lesbian whorehouse called Womenhood, where she meets and falls for a worker there named Jean Grey. Will Susan be able to find the happiness that has eluded her for so long?_

 

**One**

Susan Storm is walking out of District Court #4 after her divorce from Reed Richards had been finalized, the blonde woman is excited to begin her new life as a single woman. Sue walks into Avenger's Tower and is greeted by Emma Frost.

"Hey Sue, how did it go in court?" Emma asked.

"Great, I am officially single." Sue said, Emma walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Sue and kissed the other blonde lightly on the cheek.

"Got any plans tonight?" Emma asks, Sue shakes her head no.

"You do now, there's this new club that just opened last week, it's called _Womenhood._ "

Sue smiled, she liked Emma, but they really didn't spend a lot of time together as friends because of Reed and the fact that they were never paired together on missions.

"Come by my place at eight, we're going to have a blast." Emma says, Sue nods.

Time seemed to fly by for Sue for the rest of the day, she had had a good dinner and shower by 7:45, then she put on a strapless midnight blue mini dress and matching five inch stilettos. Once she was dressed Sue called Emma and let the older blonde that she was on the way to her house.

Sue pulled into Emma's driveway and parked her car, upon exiting the car Sue took several deep breaths to calm her jumbled nerves.

Then she walked up the marble stairs to the front door and lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in, Sue darling." Emma said sweetly.

Sue opened the door and entered the home of Emma Frost, she was immediately awe-struck by Emma's beauty and appearance.

"Wow Emma, you look amazing." Sue said.

"I could say the same about you, dear Susan. I'm all ready to go when you are." Emma said.

"Lead the way." Sue replied.

The two blondes went outside to Emma's silver Dodge Viper GTO and got in.

"You're gonna love _Womenhood,_ Sue. Any kind of woman you can imagine and they'll do whatever you want them to."

"Wow." was all that Susan could say as Emma took the off ramp and headed down the highway.

 


	2. Sue's Wet Dream Fantasy

**Chapter 2: Sue's Wet Dream Fantasy**

Sue and Emma pulled up to Womenhood, Emma killed the engine and looked at Sue.

"Ready for the night of your life?"

"As I'll ever be, Emma." Sue replied as the women exit the car together.

Inside, the Womenhood whorehouse is a buzz of activity, girls moving about tending to their customer's every desire.

Jane Foster, the owner of Womenhood is getting a massage from her Personal Assistant and girlfriend Sif in her office, they watched the action on the main stage on their closed circuit monitor.  On the stage, Mari Jiwe McCabe aka Vixen is grinding against Jessica Drew, aka Spider-Woman. Jane switched cameras and flipped to Lois Lane giving Natasha Romanov a lap dance.

Emma walked into the whorehouse and smiled as she looked around, Sue was taken aback at what she saw.

"Emma, y-you brought me to a brothel!?" Sue screamed.

"Yeah, I know all the women here and I thought you could use some of their unique TLC." Emma said as she spotted her girlfriend, the winged redhead, Shayera Hol, who had just delivered a glass of wine to a brunette woman at a table on the far left side of the dining room.

"Shayera." Emma called out to her red haired lover.

The Thanagarian woman looked up and smiled at Emma, she then flew over to Emma and Sue.

Shayera wrapped her strong arms and wings around Emma and kissed her longingly on the lips.

"I've missed you so much." Shayera growled.

"I'll take care of you in a minute, right now I've got to find someone for my friend Sue here." Emma said scanning the room, Shayera followed Emma's gaze. Emma settled on a petite redhead in red knee high leather boots and a red thong giving Pepper Potts a lap dance.

"Who is that, Shayera?" Emma asked.

"Jean Grey, she's new here. Just hired her a month ago, she really knows her way around the bar...as well the female body." Shayera said, Emma shot her girlfriend a dirty look.

"Come on babe, you know that Jane makes us all have sex with the new girl after she has her fun." Shayera said, remembering when she was the new girl.

"She's perfect for Sue." Emma said before waving the redhead over to the group.

Sue could tell that Jean Grey was beautiful from afar, but the redhead's beauty was truly evident to Sue when Jean stopped right in front of her. Jean was nude, save for the knee highs. She smiled warmly at Sue.

"Welcome to Womenhood, I am Jean Grey. What do you desire?"

 _'Her voice, it's like silk. I -I feel faint, please body, don't give out on me.'_ Sue thought to herself.

"She's a recent divorcee' and is looking to let her hair down a bit." Emma said as she slid her right hand down Shayera's back all the way down to her butt and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Hey!" Shayera squealed.

"I'm _really_ horny, Shay, let's grab Diana and get busy." Emma whispered.

"Ok Emma." Shayera said before waving to Diana, who just finished making out with Mystique.

"Have fun, Sue." Emma sang, before walking away with Shayera and Diana.

 

 

 

 


	3. Sue's First Time

**Chapter 3: Sue's First Time**

Jean took Sue by the hand and led her to one of the themed "Fantasy Rooms", Jean chose the French Maid Room.

"Come in and get comfortable, Ms. Storm." Jean said as she went to the closet and opened it.

"What is your favorite color, Ma'am?" Jean asked.

"Red." Sue replied.

Jean pulls down the red uniform and the matching pumps.

"I will only be a minute, please undress and lie down on your stomach." Jean said, Sue nodded and began disrobing.

***********

Shayera pinned Emma to the bed in the "School Teacher Room, both she and Diana were dressed as school teachers and Emma was naked lying on her back on one of the desks,


End file.
